memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prometheus's team
A team of villains was led by Adrian Chase until his death. Intentions The team's goal is to get revenge on Oliver Queen as most members of the team holds a grudge against him: Adrian and Talia al Ghul hate Oliver for killing their fathers, Justin Claybourne and Ra's al Ghul respectively; Evelyn Sharp (incorrectly) blames Oliver for the death of her parents and delusionally/hypocritically views him as a villain after finding out that he was once the vigilante known as the Hood; Laurel Lance has no grudge against Oliver, but aided Adrian out of gratitude for freeing her from captivity. History Adrian Chase gradually gathered his own team in order to destroy Oliver and his team forever: Talia helped him to capture Oliver; Adrian psychologically tortured him and later assisted in kidnapping Felicity, Typhuss and Diggle with Talia's army of assassins; Evelyn discovered that Oliver was a vigilante as The Hood and thought of him as a killer. She fought against against Adrian initially, but changed sides after her discovery, assisting in Oliver's torture and her skill of deception and kidnapping Quentin and Thea with Black Siren; the latter was freed by Adrian from S.T.A.R. Labs prison to deceive Team Arrow before being defeated, only to later assist with Evelyn into kidnapping Quentin and Thea. All of this lead to one location where his team wanted to battle against Team Arrow - Lian Yu island. Additionally, Chase had an ally in drug dealer and meta-human Derek Sampson to create a biological weapon and unleashed it in Star City, but the plan was foiled and Derek was arrested, although this didn't give Adrian an chance to surrender, just to proceed with his plan. While Team Arrow was kidnapped, Oliver had an army of former enemies to release his friends and family, but Digger betrayed them, working with Chase all the time. This led to a big fight on the island which concluded with Adrian's defeat by committing suicide and activating his explosives across the whole island. Laurel Lance survived, Digger died on a landmine explosion, Talia's army presumably decimated, while the fates of Evelyn and Talia are unknown. Later, it was revealed that Talia had survived at the explosions on Lian Yu. She was caught by Batwoman and sent to Slabside Maximum Security Prison where she met Oliver again. They team up and Oliver helps Talia to escape and parted ways with his former enemy. Evelyn's fate remains unknown. Known members Former members *Adrian Chase/Prometheus (founder, leader, archer and field support; deceased) *Talia al Ghul (leader of her cult, assassin and field support) *Laurel Lance/Black Siren (field support) *Evelyn Sharp/Artemis (archer and field support; status unknown) Known forces Former forces *Talia al Ghul's cult (presumably decimated) Known allies Former allies *Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang (deceased) *Derek Sampson (incarcerated) Known enemies Former enemies *Team Arrow **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow **John Diggle/Spartan **Dinah Drake/Black Canary **Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow **Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific **Quentin Lance **Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *A.R.G.U.S. **Lyla Michaels/Harbinger (director) *Nyssa al Ghul *Thea Queen *Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer (deceased) *Rory Regan/Ragman (left Team Arrow after his suit was damaged; until he can restore his bond with the rags) *Evelyn Sharp/Artemis (turned teammate after Oliver told her that he is both Green Arrow and the Hood/Arrow respectively) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke Category:Prometheus's team members